total_drama_crazinessfandomcom-20200214-history
Spring Break of '14 (Part 2)
Quotes Beer Bong Cancelled Jessie: Guys, I have some bad news. We won't be able to do the beer bong because some drunk bitch somehow used the keg as a toilet and there's a floating shit in there. Helen:''(Drunk voice)'' Aw man, I-I was looking forward to that. (pukes on the floor) Jessie: I know, right? There is a shit in the keg? Leigh-Melany: Or, or is the keg in the shit? Shut up, Ruth! (Ruth enters Studio 2916) Ruth: Hey guys, I heard about this about a week ago, so I thought I could just join you guys. Stephanie: Shut the fuck up, Ruth. Sandii: Yeah you ugly bitch, get the fuck out of here. Ruth:''(Starts crying)'' Fine, I'll go. But you are all a bunch of assholes! (Runs out to the door crying) Stanley: Hold on Ruth, I have something for you. (Farts on Ruth's face) (Everyone starts laughing at Ruth as she runs out the club) Knox: High-five, Stanley! Dexter: Yeah, way to kick the bitch out! Stanley: Thanks you guys. Shit happens in the hot tub Jessie: You are so fucking hot Josh. I just want to do it in the hot tub. Josh: Ok, we can go all the way, but not here. Rules said that we must not perform anything that is rated MA or R in here. However, I can give you my address so you can fuck me at my home. Jessie: You live at 25 West 2nd Street? Holy shit, I live in 29 East 1st Street and that's not far. (Ivete farts) Ivete: Oops, sorry about that. Jessie: Ew, that's it, I'm getting out. We've got a skipper down Knox: Whooo! Fuck yeah! This party kicks ass! Josh: IKR? But be careful about that beer bottle. You could hurt someone with that. Knox: Oh fuck you. How could one glass bottle hurt somebody. (Knox accidentally throws the bottle and hits Dexter in the head) Dexter: Ow! (Falls down unconscious) Josh: Oh that's just fucking great! Thanks to you Knox, our designated driver is injured. Now who's going to drive us all home? Mandii: I think Jessie should. By the way, she is the host. When substitute skippers got insane (Move Bitch plays on the radio) Jessie:''(Starts singing whilst driving)'' Move bitch, get out the way! Get out the way bitch, get out the way! Josh:''(gasps)'' Jessie, watch the road!! Jessie:''(texting)'' Status update: Jessie is watching the... Oh shit!! (Loses control of the bus) Doan:''(Screaming)'' Holy shit, we're going to fucking crash!!! (Jessie crashes the bus into a Pineapple Republic) Driver:''(honks horn)'' Get off the fucking road, you stupid Asian! Jessie: For your information, I'm actually Eurasian. Maple: Way to crash the bus, Jess. Jessie: I didn't volunteer to drive the bus, Mandii did. Mandii: Oh who gives a shit about who's responsible for crashing the bus, we should be calling 911 because 15 of the passengers need to be sent to the ER. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Acknowledgements / Photo Credits Dexter Relieved.png - Dieglex Trivia * The Pineapple Republic makes reference to Banana Republic. * Josh confirms that he lives in 25 West 2nd Street. * Jessie confirms that she lives in 29 East 1st Street. Gallery Flipout.png|Doan starts screaming as Jessie is about to crash the bus. Dexter Relieved.png|Dexter (who was the designated driver) gets a concussion after a drunk Knox threw a beer bottle at him. Jessie not paying attention.png|Jessie becomes the designated driver, but she kept going crazy every 2-5 minutes until she crashed the party bus into a Pineapple Republic. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes